The Affair
by FictsForTheWorld
Summary: Fleur Delacour is madly in love with Hermione Granger. Unfortunately for her, Hermione is in a relationship with one Ron Weasley. Will she be able to convince her love to leave him? Or will they remain secret lovers forever? Rated M for sexual references


**A/N First time writing Fleurmione. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

_Fleur looked closely at her reflection in the mirror. She was delighted yet extremely disappointed by what she saw. She was glowing, a result of last nights lovemaking with Hermione, but the thought sickened her. She had made her mate unfaithful. Fleur knew that Hermione was the one _but she was still dating that dreadful Weasley boy. She knew cheating was wrong, but she needed to show Hermione that they were made for each other, that Ronald couldn't love her the way that Fleur herself could and would for the rest of her life. She knew now was the time to come clean to Hermione about her feelings. The brunette had to choose, but the possibility of being rejected ruled out any rational thought going on in the veela's head. Fleur dumped Bill when she saw Hermione again. She remembered her from the Tri Wizard Tournament, but ignored her feelings trying to move on. She attempted this in the form of one William Weasley. It turned out to be a disaster. She stayed with him for years, but the sight of Hermione after the final battle snapped something in Fleur and she broke up with Bill that very same day. Hermione, on the other hand had been totally oblivious to Fleur, caught up in the heat of romance with Ronald. The blonde, feeling extremely crushed despite the incredible victory, fled for France where she reunited with her family. She had stayed a whole year, but eventually left at the urging of her mother. 

" _One cannot ignore the call of their chosen one, pet. Running away from your only chance at true love will be the end of you, I swear it."_

Fleur shook her head at the memory. Shortly after that, she moved back to England. She resumed her position at Gringotts, and set up a small home for herself in a tiny flat, over looking Diagonally. At first she made no move to see her former friends or mate. Baby steps she decided, while creating a routine. Every morning she would wake up, have breakfast, and walk to work. For lunch she became quite the regular in a small sandwich shop just a few shops down from Flourish and Blotts. Though the sandwiches were tasty, Fleur's real motive was the view. For she had come to learn on her third morning passing the bookstore, that none other than Hermione Jean Granger worked there. For Fleur, this was a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because her heart soared every time she was fortunate enough to lay eyes on the brunette; and a curse, for she lacked the courage to enter and talk to her. So Fleur would pass by. Every. Day. She would eat, pass by again, ever so subtly craning her neck to get a better view into the place. She returned to work. Left, spent a few hours a day to herself doing whatever she felt like before having dinner and preparing for the next day. 

And so was the life of Fleur Delacour. Quite, lonely, and desperate. Until she bumped into Luna Lovegood one fateful Tuesday afternoon. 

**Flashback.**

"Fleur Delacour?" called a curious blonde witch.

Fleur spun around and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but I am Luna Lovegood. We met at Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Tournament, and again for the final battle…"

"Oh mais oui! Luna, how have you been! Forgive me for my temporary lack of memory."

"No problem, Fleur. There sure are a lot of nargles here. They tend to make the head go fuzzy."

Fleur frowned, But remembering everything she's heard about the girl, decided not to ask. 

"When did you get back to England?" asked the younger witch.

" A few weeks ago. I've decided to make a life for myself here as I cannot live with my parents forever."

" How nice. We've really missed you."

Fleur doubted it, but smiled warmly just the same. 

"Does everyone know your back? Have you seen anyone else?" asked the eccentric witch before her.

"Well, not exactly. I've only just arrived. Haven't had much time to visit…."

"Ah, well, you're in luck today, because some of your friends work right here in Diagonally did you know?" smiled Luna.

"Um uh well I…" started Fleur.

" Come on, look where we are right outside of Flourish and Blotts. Hermione Granger works here now. I'm sure she'd love to see you," said Luna, clearly oblivious to the horror sketched upon Fleur's delicate face. 

" I don't think I can Luna, but"

"Nonsense it'll only take a moment. Its always nice to see friends," she said dreamily.

And with that she dragged Fleur into the shop. She looked for the nearest bookshelf to hide behind, but stopped dead when she saw her mate, looking at her curiously. 

"Fleur?" asked the brunette.

Fleur's heart started beating wildly in her chest and she couldn't remember how to form a coherent sentence. 

" 'Ermione," she said breathlessly. Though her English improved greatly and her accent was much less pronounced, she couldn't help but drop the H on Hermione's name.

"Wow, its so great to see you. How have you been? What brings you back to England?" asked the younger witch politely. 

Don't make a fool of yourself Fleur say something! Fleur screamed at herself mentally.

" Quite well, thank you. Yourself? I've decided to move back here and start a life of my own. A twenty-one year old surely shouldn't live with her parents. And what of you? Still the little bookworm I see," Fleur said, a twinkle in her eye. Hermione couldn't take offence to the term. Fleur said it affectionately, unlike her teasing classmates from years past. 

" Yes, quite," blushed Hermione under the weight of Fleur's stare. " I've been living in a small flat nearby. Working. Nothing much else really." 

Hermione felt small, unimportant next the French beauty before her. But the way Fleur looked at her didn't make her feel ugly at all. 

Fleur knew she shouldn't press her luck, but now that she was in her mates presence, she just wasn't ready to leave. " Perhaps we should go out for tea. Catch up," she suggested, sure to keep her expression nonchalant. 

"OK, that sounds lovely. I get off at four…"

"Excellent! Ill come by then," beamed Fleur. 

Hermione turned to see Luna approaching. "You'll join us, won't you Luna?"

Fleur huffed in annoyance. But luck was on her side because Luna had already planned on meeting with her fiancée, Dean Tomas.

Fleur tried to keep the smile off of her face as she feigned disappointment. 

"I'd best be going," said Luna. "It looks as though you have customers to attend to."

Fleur wasn't ready to leave, but took her cue and excused herself as well, promising to return at four. 

Nervous energy flooded around Fleur as she waited for the date. Well, technically not a date, but it was close enough in Fleur's opinion. She had been pleased to notice that Hermione was without a ring. Not specifically meaning she was single, but was a huge relief to Fleur anyway. 

When the clock struck four, Fleur was found outside of Hermione's bookstore, as Fleur so lovingly thought of it. Two minutes later Hermione came out of the door, giving Fleur a small smile when she saw her. Fleur used her heritage to her advantage swooping down and placing a kiss on each of Hermione's cheeks. The brunette thought nothing of it as it was nothing more than a French greeting. "Ready?" she asked. 

"Ready," Fleur replied linking their arms and beginning the walk towards a small, more privet tea house on the far end of the center. They walked in contented silence, and seated themselves upon entrance. 

"Hello ladies. What'll it be?" asked a chubby, blonde waitress.

"Green tea for me please," said Fleur. 

"And for me an earl gray," added Hermione. 

The waitress nodded before making her way to the kitchen.

"So," said Fleur. "Besides working in a bookstore and living alone, what else has changed since I've last seen you, Hermione? Still with Ronald?" she asked lightly, examining the packets of sugar on the table. 

"Yes," said Hermione. "but really Fleur besides growing up, nothing new with me. And you? Why did you leave in the first place?"

Fleur grimaced when Hermione confirmed that yes, she was in a relationship. But Fleur couldn't cry now. She had to act. To impress, to convince Hermione Jean Granger that she Fleur Isabelle Dealcour was worthy of her love. 

"I left because the mission was finished and I didn't know what to do with my life. I went back to my parents because it was familiar, comfortable. But now I realize that I need to create a life of my own, so here I am. But apart from that, nothing."

"I can understand that," said Hermione as the waitress set their respective teas in front of them. "And do you have a special someone?" Hermione asked with a playful twinkle in her eye. 

"No. I am currently single."

Hermione was surprised but didn't show it instead continuing on about trivial things and filling Fleur in on how everyone else was doing. Before Fleur knew it, the had finished their tea, and they were paying the bill. 

Hermione reached for her purse, but Fleur shook her head and paid the bill. "I invited you, 'Ermione, surely it is only fair for me to pay."

Hermione attempted to argue, but Fleur was relentless shooing her money away until Hermione gave up.

"Fine, but next time I pay," she had said.

Fleur smiled. There was going to be a next time.

**End of flashback**

And a next time there was. They started meeting quite frequently. Fleur was surprised, for she once believed that the younger woman hated her, but was happy to learn that that couldn't be farther from the truth. Hermione did hate Fleur, before she realized how intelligent and loyal she was. She embarrassingly admitted that she believed Fleur to be an airhead, getting by with looks. Fleur had laughed at this confession, feigning surprise before winking and assuring the girl that she wasn't the only one. 

Before long, they became close. Hermione confided in her things she couldn't tell anyone else. Fleur was ecstatic, to have gained this trust, and was sure to always give sound advice. Well almost always. One rainy day found the two of them in Fleur's flat with steaming tea. 

**Flashback**

"I don't know what to do," sighed Hermione. "I know he loves me, but I can't help but feel that things are going downhill. We never spend time together anymore, he makes me feel unattractive, and conversation is nonexistent at this point. We have almost nothing in common. Now that the war is over, I'm starting to realize just how different we are."

She started to cry.

"There, there, ma belle. It's difficult, I know. But let me assure you that you are very attractive. And, that he's a fool not to appreciate how lucky he is to have you. You could have anyone one you wanted…..Have you ever thought about leaving him?"

Hermione blanched. "I can't leave him. We've been through so much. We just lack something. Perhaps I should read up on flirting and seduction. I feel a bit inadequate in that department…"

"The past is important, 'Ermione, but you can't let memories keep you in a situation in which you are unhappy. And I doubt you are inadequate. You seem a very passionate person. Are the two of you intimate often?" Fleur's heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the answer.

"Not really. I don't like to. I don't think he likes it that much. I can never…." A blush spread across her cheeks. 

"Ma belle, this can't go on. If you would like I can try and help," Fleur offered.

"Really?"

"Oui, come," said Fleur patting the set next to her. 

Hermione timidly made her way over to the seat Fleur indicated, a questioning look in her eyes. Fleur almost died upon seeing the adorable expression. 

When the brunette sat, Fleur continued, "Kiss me. I want to see just how 'inadequate ' you are."

Hermione's jaw dropped. " Kiss you?"

"It is strictly business, I assure you," said Fleur. _For you_, she thought. 

"Well, I, I mean if its strictly business I guess I see no harm in it."

"Bon, now come."

Fleur had waited years for this moment. She knew this manipulation wasn't right, but she needed to feel her mates lips on her own. Now. 

Hermione leaned in timidly. Fleur confidently closed the gap in between them, pressing her soft lips to Hermione's. She fought back a moan at the contact. It felt so right. Gently, she began nibbling on Hermione's bottom lip. The young witch gasped, Fleur took advantage of this by slowly inching her tongue into the brunettes mouth. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck. Fleur gaining confidence slipped her arms around her mate's slender waist, pulling her closer. Things soon got heated up, Fleur's instincts begging her to lay claim to the gorgeous book keeper before her. Her hands started roaming without her permission. 

Hermione jerked away, staring at Fleur in horror. 

"Forgive me ma belle. I got a bit carried away."

"I should go," stammered the brunette. And with that, she left.

**End of flashback**

But she had returned. Two days later in fact. That's when the affair began. Fleur opened her door, shocked to see her mate after she was sure she scared her away. Hermione flung herself into Fleur's arms kissing her with a passion that she never knew herself capable of. Fleur responded in earnest. And from then on, the two met for an hour each day, kissing, talking, and falling in love. 

Which brings Fleur to last night. The night she made Hermione Granger hers. I started out as always: Fleur greeted Hermione with a kiss, beckoning her adorable mate into her flat. They cuddled on the couch and talked. But when the hour was almost up, Hermione mentioned something interesting. 

"_Ron is going to Spain for the week."_

That simple sentence altered Fleur's plans. The then started kissing. "Stay the night," Fleur had begged. Hermione nodded without hesitation. And so she did.

Which brings us here. Fleur looking at herself in the mirror. Trying to make a decision. 

"Fleur?" called Hermione uncertainly. 

"Yes," replied Fleur opening the door to the bathroom. She smiled at the sight of Hermione tangled in the bed sheets, obviously having just woken up. The sight Fleur wanted to see every morning for the rest of her life. 

"I just wondered where you went," said Hermione blushing, trying to keep her gaze above Fleur's neck.

The blond made her way over to the bed and climbed in under the covers. "Just a moment in the bathroom. But I'm here now."

Hermione smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Turning serious, Hermione looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Fleur, what are we going to do."

Fleur knew now was the moment of truth. "I want you to leave him. I want you to be mine. I love you very much Hermione."

Hermione's inhaled sharply at the confession. "Wow. Really? I mean I feel so much more for you than I do for Ron, but I had no idea the extent of your feelings."

"I've loved you for years Hermione. Ever since I first laid eyes on you in the tournament. But you were so young. I was confused, so I tried to move on. When I saw you again the night of the battle I knew you were the one; so I left Bill. But when I tried to find you and tell you the truth you were embracing that boy, Ronald. Crushed I fled for France," Fleur gushed, her eyes boring into Hermione. 

"You left because of me?" gasped Hermione hand covering her mouth in shock. 

Fleur nodded.

"But you came back," stated Hermione.

"Yes, you see, we veela cannot survive so far away from our mates."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She tried to repeat the word but she was rendered speechless. 

"Ma, ma, Mate?" she managed at last.

Fleur nodded and looked down. "You are not obligated to be with me, but it's only fair you know."

"And you didn't tell me before because?…"

" I didn't want to scare you away. Into _his_ arms," hissed Fleur. " Can you honestly tell me that a love confession, binding you to me for eternity before you knew me well would have made you leave him?"

Hermione struggled, and Fleur let her think. 

"No," she breathed out at last. 

"But now you know me. Now you're falling for me. I can see it in your eyes, ma belle. Don't answer me now, but at least think about the life I'm offering you. We wouldn't have to hide. We wouldn't be on a schedule. You would be with someone that cherishes and worships you. Someone that sees you for the amazing, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, woman you are. I love you, 'Ermione and I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."

Hermione took a deep breath. But before she could open her mouth Fleur put a finger to her lips. "Don't answer me now. Stay here for the rest of the week and let me show you how it would be. Then decide when he gets back."

Hermione nodded, "That sounds fair."

Fleur tried to lighten the mood. "Well then, shall we have breakfast ma belle?"

"Sounds great," replied Hermione. 

And so they ate. Afterwards, they took a shower and went to work. They met up for lunch, and returned to Fleur's flat when they finished for the day. Too caught up in their love for each other, they skipped dinner; making love instead. Curling up with a good book, Hermione read to Fleur before they slept. 

The rest of the week passed by in a similar manner. And before Fleur knew it, Ron's return was upon them.

Fleur walked Hermione to the door.

"I need to talk to him, but I'll see you soon."

Nodding Fleur leaned in for a kiss before her mate disapparated.

She paced nervously for an hour before mentally scolding herself for not doing something productive with her time. So she wrote. She wrote a letter to her mother, telling her everything that had passed. Satisfied, she sent it with her owl, Pierre. Deciding she needed to calm her nerves, she sat down with a bottle of wine.

**Meanwhile at Hermione's flat**

Hermione opened the door and sighed. Ron would be over any moment and she had to find the words, the courage to tell him the truth. She started rehearsing when she heard a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it revealing her boyfriend. 

"Hermione!" greeted Ron scooping her into his arms. Before she could protest, he pressed his lips to hers. She felt nothing and the kiss ended before it started. "I missed you," smiled Ron. 

Hermione couldn't return the smile. Instead, her eyes welled with tears. 

"What's wrong?" asked Ron worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Ron, but I can't do this anymore."

"What, do what. Hermione, surely you aren't leaving me."

"I am," she replied brokenly.

Ron's eyes became wet. "Why? Is there someone else?"

Hermione could only nod.

"Well, spit it out. Who is it?" Ron growled angrily, pushing her away.

She looked down uncertainly wringing her hand. 

"Who damn it?"

"Fleur," she squeaked.

"Phlegm?" he shouted. 

"Don't call her that!" said Hermione gaining her bearings. She would not allow him to insult her lover. 

"That's disgusting! You're leaving me for a girl! And that insufferable French tart to top it all off. Bloody Hell, Hermione."

"Stop calling her names. And yes, I am. I love her. Its over Ron, I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I can't believe you, Hermione. After all I've done for you. I've stayed with you through hours of boring book discussions, our nonexistent sex life…"

"What a saint! Thank you ever so much for dealing with me all this time when you could have been with someone more fun, someone better in bed. Well, look at it this way, Ron; I'm setting you free! Never again will you have to sit through a book discussion. GO! Get out. I never want to see you again," she cried. 

"Feelings mutual," he spat before apparating away. 

Hermione started to sob. She sank down onto the floor and cried herself to sleep.

**Back at Fleur's place**

Fleur began to worry when Hermione never returned. _What if she chose him? What if he hurt her. _Fleur's head snapped up at the thought. _I have to be sure!_

Ignoring the possibility of walking in on something, she apparated to Hermione's flat. 

She walked through the open door to find her heart drop. On the floor lay her beloved, asleep, tear tracks on her face. She made her way over the her mate. Gathering her into her arms she peppered kisses onto her face. Hermione awoke slowly. "Fleur?"

"Oui, ma belle, I got worried when you didn't return."

"Sorry, I was a bit upset."

"I noticed. So can I take that to mean he didn't take it well?

"He didn't take it well at all. We pledged never to see each other again," sniffed Hermione.

Fleur rested her head on her lovers. 

"But I have you. You're more than enough. Its just, he was one of my best friends," continued the brunette.

"I know," soothed Fleur. "The pain will go away soon. And someday he will forgive you. But for now I'm here. And I vow to make the smile return to your face."

"Thank you, Fleur. I'll do my best to make you happy too."

"You already have."

Lips joined together in a familiar dance. Meshing together in comfort, love, and the promise of a brighter tomorrow.


End file.
